huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie
Stephanie is a contestant from Survivor: Samoa and Survivor: South Pacific. Survivor: Samoa Stephanie began Survivor: Samoa, originally on the yellow Foa Foa tribe.They were lucky enough to win the first three immunity challenges, largely because of strong alpha males and females on the tribe. Her bossy attitude rubbed some the wrong way, but she was able to formed a tight threesome with Carrie and Jen. When they lost their first tribal, Stephanie voted with the trio for Rory, but Ryan was voted out. She was then successful in voting out minority weaknesses Josee and Preston. At the merge, Stephanie was put on the outs of the tribe. The larger alliances from Foa Foa and Galu formed a super alliance. When they were at the new camp, Stephanie was considered weak and her loud personality rubbed the castaways the wrong way. At the first vote, she voted with Hillary for Jacques but Crimson was sent home by the super alliance. She stuck with outsiders Jacques, Jaymi and Hillary in voting for Devin. However, she lost an ally in Jacques when the super alliance sent him home. The three minority members then voted for Jen, but the majority sent home Stephanie and she became the third member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Amy to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Stephanie returned for a second time during Survivor: South Pacific, originally on the red Savaii tribe. At the beginning of the game, she rubbed some of the castaways again the wrong way. However, she was able to make more bonds with her tribe members. Stephanie also formed a Final Three deal with Crimson and Jen on the Savaii tribe. When the tribe lost immunity challenges, the tribe eliminated Virgil, Alistair, Fawn and Joe. Making it to the merge, Stephanie chose to stick with her original Savaii alliance to not cause further damage to their group. The Savaii alliance, including Stephanie voted out and sent Lana, Gabriel and Cecilia to Redemption Island with their power. At this point, Charlie was paranoid about his place in the game, worrying his alliance. The Savaii women blindsided Charlie by sending him to Redemption Island. Miles, a member of Upolu was then voted out. After Miles was eliminated, Joe won the final duel and returned to the game. Stephanie played with her anger at the next vote and sent Spencer home. The Savaii alliance had 5 members whereas Upolu had 2 members left. The Savaii women's alliance of Crimson, Jen and Stephanie decided that they should blindside Jasmin to create a stronger alliance and with the help of Joe, Jasmin was voted out. Apart of the Savaii trio, they voted out minority tribe members Devin before blindsiding Joe. The fear at the final four was that Jaymi might win immunity and the women would have to turn on each other. This was not the case and Jaymi became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, the alliance of three was highly praised for being fiercely loyal to each other. Despite this, the jury felt that Stephanie was too much of a hot head and played with her emotions instead of playing the game emotionless. She was given the title of Co Runner-Up, earning zero of eight jury votes. Voting History Trivia *Stephanie received the most vote against her out of all her other castaways in Samoa, with thirteen. *During both of her seasons, Stephanie was on a yellow tribe. Category:Survivor: Samoa Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways